


Plus sombre les nuits

by JuggieBetts



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Gangs, Murder, New Student, beatings, dark shit, love at first sight I guess? Something like that, slow burn/what slow burn I don’t know her, southside high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuggieBetts/pseuds/JuggieBetts
Summary: Riverdale was a SMALL town, not an innocent town. There was murders, drugs, gangs, kidnappers and more, but Alice Cooper wasn’t aware of that as she brought her daughter to this hell joint. Betty is a new student at southside high, with Jughead Jones immediately attracted to her. Toni Topaz, however, was not as pleased as he was.





	Plus sombre les nuits

Betty took in the sight in front of her. South side high. The school was covered in graffiti, and littered by students skateboarding, smoking in their cars or swallowing something from straws. Alice Cooper flinched looking at it, but Betty was intimidated. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. But this is our only choice now, thanks to your father.” Alice spoke, and Betty just simply nodded.  
“I’ll see you after school, mom.” She waved, and then Betty was gone. 

As she walked in, she noticed some students wait in a line to get in. Right, the scanner she thought, immediately remembering what her mother warned her about. She walked up to the line, looking down at her feet for a moment, trying to examine and know south side high’s hallways and looks. Unfortunately, she bumped into a pink haired girl who was slightly shorter than her, yet seemed to tower over her as she gave Betty a mean, venomous glare.  
“S-sorry I didn’t see-” Betty started, but immediately was cut off by the girl.  
“Where you were going?” she scoffed. “Isn’t that an old excuse? Come up with something better next time, blondie.” Betty frowned. Her first interaction worked out wonderfully, she scoffed. 

Betty walked through the scanner like it was nothing. All of the other students had something stopping them from entering, like a pocket knife or pins and such. She, however, walked by perfectly fine. Her mother made sure of that, god forbid Alice heard anything about her daughter getting in trouble for a single thing, like chewing gum in class or something. 

Betty rolled her eyes at the thought. As she was taking off her jacket and stuffing it in her backpack, another girl came up to her. She was wearing combat boots, camo-print skinny jeans and a grey tank top. She had long hair that was coloured a dark greyish-blue, and that reached down to her hips. Raising an eyebrow, she called out to Betty. “Hey, are you Betty Cooper?” Betty nodded. “Got it. Great, I’m your peer mentor. Pretty sure I’m supposed to give you a tour of the place, which gives me an excuse to miss first period so we can take as long as you’d like.” Betty laughed, and the girl smirked. “Well you know my name, shouldn’t I know yours too?” Said Betty, slipping her backpack on. “Guess so. My name’s Chex, and believe it or not, that might be one of the least weird names you hear around here. There are other kids here, that go by the name Sweet pea, Jughead, Fangs, etc.” 

Chex was interesting. Something about her was.. familiar yet completely different thought Betty. 

As they walked through the hallways, Chex pointed at different things and people. She pointed at the library doors, calling it a shitcan full of textbooks instead of actual novels. She pointed at multiple classrooms. Math, science lab, English class, etc. But one got Betty’s attention.

“Ah yes the Red and Black, the school newspaper. Jughead Jones is the only one working on that thing, he was the only one ever interested.” Chex started waving her hands around slightly as she spoke. “Nobody at southside high cares about school at this point, not even the teachers. You know what 2+2 equals? Congratulations, ya gotta A in math.” Chex pauses as she looked over to the office again. “No one does extra activities/clubs or whatever around here, Jones is the only one. He’s also serpent royalty.’Prince of the south side’.” Chex laughed a bit at that. “Anyway, he loves it. Is always there, coming up with god knows what to type up in there.” 

That earned a soft smile from Betty. She loved writing herself, and to see that she’s not the only geek with stories overflowing her brain made her feel better about herself in a way. “So what, is this just basically your version of journalism then?” She finally spoke. Chex made a face. “Guess so. Wanna check it out?” Betty shrugged. “Might as well.”

As they walked in, all Betty could hear was intense typing. The room was messy. Papers and folders everywhere, dust all over the surroundings. Chex cleared her throat. Jughead spun around in his desk chair, furrowing an eyebrow as he looked at Betty. “Beanie boy.” Chex greeted him.  
“Hey, Chex. New friend?” He asked, his eyes still on Betty. There was just something about her. Her ponytail was perfectly curled, each strand of hair tucked into it. Her sweater was free of any wrinkles, and her eyes were the most attractive shade of a pastel green. 

She walked up to him, and he stood up.  
As she reached out her hand, he took it and she gave him a warm smile that he returned. “Hi! I’m Betty Cooper.” ‘Betty’ he thought. 1950s type of name… he liked it. It made him think of cherry pies and of a safe and soft home. He wanted more of the feeling… more of her.  
“Jughead Jones. Welcome to southside high”. 

He pulled his hand away, and dug both of them in his pockets. Betty blushed under his gaze, tucking a invisible strand of hair behind her ear. Chex was the one to break their longing eye-contact, announcing that they should go check out the lunchroom so Betty would know where to go. They said their goodbyes and parted.

 

Lunch went okay for her. There wasn’t much things Betty could really do then, so she decided to spend the period in the library. Luckily she brought her own book, because Chex was right. There really were only textbooks. She assumed it was because buying more novels was a waste if no one was gonna read them anyway.

As she flipped through her worn out copy of Romeo and Juliet, someone sat in front of her. She fixed her reading glasses and looked up, only to see Jughead Jones once more. She couldn’t help but smile, and he smiled back at her as he started to speak. “Hey there, Juliet.” He smirked.  
Betty raised an eyebrow. “Your way of flirting I suppose?” She questioned, still smiling. Jughead wiggled his eyebrows, and opened up his own novel.

“Sylvie and the songman?” Betty asked, confused by his book choice. She thought he’d be one of those guys who’s only here for the murder mysteries. She flinched.  
He gave her a crooked smile as he looked at the book cover. “My mom used to read it to me when I was younger. Just before…” her smile turned into a frown, and her eyes gained a look of sympathy. He shook his head at that, smile still on his face. “Don’t worry about it. Just a childhood preference.” She nodded, and scooted her chair to sit beside him instead of across. She felt an attraction to him.. and she wanted to wrap her arms around him. 

She knew that usually other girls in her situation would want to kiss him, or pounce on him and.. do stuff, but she at this point just wanted to have someone to hold her and listen, then get a tongue buried in her throat.

They both read in comfortable silence, only ever hearing the sound of pages turning. 

That is, of course, until she came.


End file.
